justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/BLOCKBUSTERZ (TGDG: Bubblegum Horror - Episode 6)
''LAST TIME ON... '[Watch the last episode HERE] ''' On the last week of TGDG, the 5 remaining artists were challenged on a coach design assignement, starring one of my very fave bands, Terror Jr.! Chichi managed to rise to the top with their out-of-the-box coach and got the win! TGDG5BH EP5 CHIBISUBMISSION.png On the other hand, Chichi's song pick resulted to his own loss... Who’s up next? MUAHAHAHAHAAAA ''INTRO '' Welcome back my artists! ERICH TGDG5BHAvatar.png TIM TGDG5BHAvatar.png KIRIL TGDG5BHAvatar.png CHIBI TGDG5BHAvatar.png So, as you might know, I love horror series and shows. I really admire and love the art of film making and I’ve also come to love the process its self... ''HOW IT WORKS Each episode, our artists fill face a design challenge that I will be grading from 1 to 10 depending on how they fulfill the respective criteria. In the end of each episode, the artist with the highest score will be named the winner of the challenge and the artist with the lowest score will be eliminated from the competition. All this will go on until only one person is left who will win the title of the “JD artist”. YOUR CHALLENGE: A HORROR BLOCKBUSTER So for this week’s challenge you will have to create your very own JD inspired horror movie posters! You’ll have to: *Come up with your movie’s name. *Come up with a plot. *The characters of the movie must be JD coaches. *Lastly, create your poster which will feature the name, at least one character and the plot (in a few words). Great time designing everybody! Good luck! THE JUDGING After the creating process… Hello my artists! I see everyone is ready. Let’s see what you guys came up with... '''First up, Chibi's movie': CHIBI- The story all begins in a remote African village, where a young woman is kidnapped by a gan of criminals, treated like a slave and deprived of her own child. After years of suffering, her soul seems to have found a good enough in replacement in Sammy, a young boy who sees the hut where she was imprisoned in a trip to Africa and wonders why people cannot go there, completely unaware of the fact that his naivete will lead to a long ordeal of psychological manipulation and sweet journeys... which might not always be very sweet for everyone! ERICH- A guy named Adam was struck by lightning one night. As he is in the hospital, he started to loose consciousness like he can't focus anymore. So he's taken into purgatory where he's judged. God and Satan decide to punish him for a bit as in swapping "eyes" with people he did wrong. As he watches everyone's backstory, he discovers somethings had been going on all along but because he cannot interact or discover more, he only belives what he sees and feels and he has to fight to remain sane. TIM: A group of best friends who are Pokemon trainers have to investigate all the murders caused by a mysterious demonic masked man who posseses Pokemon to have them murder people and fellow Pokemon. ''THE CALL-OUT So as you saw, there are only 3 artists with submissions out of the four... Kiril, please '''step forward'. What do you have to say? KIRIL - I'm sorry but I have to quit. I have a lot happening in my life right now and I can't find time. I loved being part of this show and I'm not quitting because something was bad, I'm doing it because school is too much for me and time is not something I have a lot of. This show is amazing. So sorry again... :( Kiril, you will always be loved and remembered. And I thought you'd be holding a cup by the end of this. Anyways, as you wish my friend, You are eliminated. ''OUTRO exits '''KIRIL CONFESSIONAL': Guys, go join the next season. This show is amazing... Our official final three are finally here! My top three artists, get prepared for two bumpy final rides! Now, as we say, always remember to have fun! See you next week! ,your awesome host, Esten Kei. ''NEXT WEEK... On the next episode of TGDG: Bubblegum Horror, the artists will face their first multi-challenge episode! Now that they're the top 3, even a small mistake can send them home. With a Hell X JD ad and a special legacy challenge, everyone will be asked to bring their "A" creativity game. Will everyone manage to do that though? See you on the 2nd! WE HAVE NEWS! ' ' '''Casting for the next season of TGDG is open! If you are interested or if you know someone who might be, please spread the word!' I'm eager to welcome 10 new fanmade makers to shock me and bring the best game of TGDG yet! EVERYONE is welcomed to apply! ^u^ To apply, click here ! To see more details about season 6, click here ! Category:Blog posts